masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardian Wind (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Guardian Wind". For the spell that this '''Power emulates, see Guardian Wind.'' | rank = | item = Staff Wand Jewelry Shield Chainmail Platemail | effect = Guardian Wind | general = true | availability = Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} "Guardian Wind" is an Item Power derived from , and functions exactly as per the Guardian Wind spell. It may be added to jewelry, armor, and magic rods created for Heroes via Create Artifact. Some of the 250 premade Items possess this power, and these can be found mainly as Treasure during the campaign. Effect A "Guardian Wind" artifact harnesses link with the realm of air. It surrounds its bearer with dense wind convection walls that deflect incoming arrows and sling attacks. In brief, "Guardian Wind" confers Missile Immunity. The Hero faces with defense of , insulating him against all but the most lethal ammunition. * Siege engines and certain Fantastic Units make that ignore Missile Immunity. * Weapon Immunity interferes with Missile Immunity, but this problem only occurs when the Hero has less than and the ammunition used against him is non-magical. ;: The Item Power functions exactly as the Unit Enchantment Spell, but you do not need to research or be able to cast Guardian Wind. The Item Power is transient: it will dissipate immediately if the Hero ever removes or loses the item. While worn, however, it cannot be dispelled. This constitutes a serious advantage over the spell and may sometimes justify the additional of enchantment. Strategy Because it only protects the Hero from , the usefulness of "Guardian Wind" is limited. Rear-line mage heroes, who stand to gain the most from Missile Immunity, are often able to conjure their own protections and have this trait by default. Early on, missile attackers are prevalent. The Guardian Wind Spell is probably a superior option if you have it, since it is far more affordable and unlikely to be dispelled easily. A pre-defined "Guardian Wind" item is an excellent find at this stage, however. In general the increased of an Item Power is serious for custom creations, and you probably won't even have access to the "Guardian Wind" power unless you are an Artificer. Later on, the prevalence of missile units will diminish, and your heroes' base scores will be on the rise, rendering the Power somewhat obsolete. If Missile Immunity deflected the huge boulder attacks of, say, Stone Giants and Colossi, then it would play a frequent role in Node and Lair combat. As things stand, though, there will seldom be enough deadly coming from AI Wizards to justify enchanting "Guardian Wind" in place of worth of attribute boosts. The chart below lists the defensive Item Powers that, like "Guardian Wind", deal with specific threats. ;: These seven Heroes are innately Missile Immune and have no use for "Guardian Wind": Acquisition Create Artifact With , "Guardian Wind" may be added to jewelry, armor, and magic rods of your own design through Create Artifact. Crafting is an expensive and time-consuming process. The investment is more reasonable with the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, five possess "Guardian Wind". This power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in Treasure, and the requirements are irregular. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. ;: Category:Item Powers